Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of user interfaces, and in particular to a user interface that includes an application dashboard for a website.
Description of Related Art
In many parts of the world, people have come to expect every organization, event, and public figure to have a website. As a result, many web editing applications have been developed to allow users who are unfamiliar with HTML, XML, JAVASCRIPT, CSS, or other web design tools to create and maintain professional and aesthetically pleasing websites. Websites may include applications to extend the functionality of the web pages of the website.
Applications provide content, perform tasks, and collect information to extend web page functionality. One critical drawback to applications is that managing associated content, tasks, and information for one or more applications on a website requires interfacing with multiple different user interfaces and visiting multiple websites. As a result, website users are less likely to use applications.